PeekaBoo I see you in you birthday suit
by Lolo25
Summary: Billy and Mandy are having a sleep over, but the problem is that Billy 15 year old boy body is acting up towards a certain blonde, he really get mess up when he sees her in a very awkward situation. Read and Find! XD


_Last request for DarthWill3 _

_I hope you like it_

* * *

><p>Billy was playing the game as Mandy was setting up her sleeping bag to rest. she occasionally sleep over his house just because her parents do certain things that keep her up in the night. She told Billy that she was going to take a shower. So Billy was downstairs waiting for his friend, his crush, the girl that he dreams about doing things to him, to be done with her hot steamy shower. He imagine her in the most vulnerable of situations. His own desires of lust for her always clouded his mind of his words he was suppose to be speaking than saying what he wanted to say.<p>

He followed her curvy, smoothed figure upstairs. He felt himself against the his pajamas pants. He let out a small whimper, which caught the attention of Grim. His best bony nagging friend. Grim laughed darkly at the boy's little issue. He knew that Billy had a huge thing for Mandy. He never knew it was this huge. Billy looked away blushing darkly."Grim shut up. No joking about my little horrible issues." Billy in his mind felt naughty for think of Mandy the way he did. He wanted to feel himself for a quick second. He hated growing up more than ever, his 15 year old body was always horny, and he become that around Mandy only.

"I didn't say nothin' mon. Honest, but I think ya got a thing for Mandy. I mean a thing that is only resolved by her body, that sensual, luxurious, smoothed body of hers. Imagine it in the shower." Billy minb soaked in the perverted feed that Grim served or dished out. Billy mouth dried, his face flushed. He never ever wish he felt the way he did for his dear friend.

Billy just sighed. He stupidity has form into a firm ground of curiosity. He would stay up late on weekends watching his father 'fun' time videos, He looked at grim who was laughing his ass off."JUST SHUT UP!" Billy rushed up stairs. He noticed that his door was lock, his mom was worried that Billy and Mandy would do something that can lead to grandkids. He needed somewhere to relaxed to calm down.

Mandy enter the steamy shower. He skin was drizzled with scorching hot water. Her mind was really on her studies and how to conquer he goals before she graduate from college. Then her thoughts melted away as she thought about Billy. She sighed. He emotions never consisted of love, happiness, or a sign of lust.'Oh Billy your such a damn idiot.'

she heard the door open, she noticed red hair and a red cap, Then a blue-browned eyed boy. He had a flush face. She was red all over, from the water and from being seen in the nude. She took the shower curtain and covered herself with them. Billy stood there, he felt as if he could just dragged her and bust open his bedroom door and take her. They were at a complete stand still. Mandy looked at him,"Billy why are you here?" She asked, still embarrassed.

Billy knew telling the truth would lead to a ass kicking and a lie to her, would lead to more ass kicking. "I'll just go... Sorry really-" she stepped out of the shower covering herself with a towel she walked up to him.

Billy felt a pair of warm, firm, perky,harden tit, chest against his own chest. He sighed as he felt her mound against his member. He looked at the green eyed demon before him."Mandy are you going to kick my ass?"

Mandy kissed him passionately, as he returned it. She closed the door and whipped of his shirt. He blushed darkly when she started to kiss his neck tenderly. She look at him and frowned,"I am going to kick your perverted little ass. After I do this." She stroke his member. Billy eyes rolled back in his head. He let her control this play. She kissed his chested and bitten down on his nipple. He moaned in complete ecstasy. He gripped her hips as she lick his ears.

"Mandy..." He moaned out, the shower steam fog around them. Billy stroked her back as she suckled on his neck. He wonder if she dreamed of this moment, like he had plenty of times before."Ugh... So... fucking... good Mandy."

Mandy stopped her pleasurable torturous games. "Wash my dirty back Billy and leave your pants on." She dragged the lust mind filled Billy towards the shower.

Billy walked with a almost filtered mind. He heard Mandy still in the shower. He look at Grim who actually had a smug grin on his face."No Grim I am not in the mood for you. Besides me and Mandy has some unfinished business."

Grim mouth was a gaped as Mandy exit out of the shower fully dress, with hair soaked and clingy to her shoulder blades."Pick up your jaw bone head, and were is Billy?"

Grim pointed downstairs. She walked towards the direction where Billy was.'Dear god what did I just do?'

Billy was back too his game, as Mandy sat next to him. She leaned in close and whispered,"Billy tonight I am going to take control of that sexy small mini me of yours."

Billy face flushed by Mandy dirty talk. He needed her now than ever. He took her in the arms and kissed her passionately, Grim watched in awe. He realized they shall not talk what happe of last night events.

The next day Billy and Mandy blushed a little, and Irwin wonder what happen between them."Why are you guys blushing?"

Billy looked at Mandy, Mandy scowled at Irwin,"Shut pin head, nothing happen simple as that." she walked off looking at Billy really quick.

Billy sighed happily, he left Irwin to wonder what happen between his two friends.'What the hell happen?"

_Yeah! =D_

_I end it off funny! This is mature!_

_Anyway thanks for reading my story!_

_On too writing that story started but never got chap two up yet!_

_Darthwill3 I hope you like! XD_


End file.
